The present invention relates to a hermetic motor-compressor having a compression mechanism section and a driving electric motor section on and under a resiliently-supported frame confined in a closed container and, more particularly, to a hermetic motor-compressor having an improved construction of a valve seat cover assembly mounted on the top of the cylinder of the compressor.
Conventional hermetic motor-compressors of the kind described have had various drawbacks or shortcomings which are derived mainly from a too large number of parts such as connection pipes, supporting plates and the like, as well as the complicated process for manufacturing the valve seat cover including silencer chambers.